Seasons: Giripan 100 Theme Challenge
by MystiklSushi
Summary: 100 Themes of Giripan fluff and drabble.
1. Spring, part 1

**Seasons: **

**Giripan 100 Theme Challenge**

* * *

**001. Savings Box**

In the beginning, he'd been the first one to visit. And he'd done so quite a bit in those early days, when money wasn't as tight. That's how it began, their friendship and learning and bonding. There was so much in common, just past the surface, though their differences gave them more to learn, more to share.

And Japan had visited a lot too, to his home. But the times they were able to see each other were becoming further apart. Even with Japan coming over at the same rate, his own economic situation prevented him from traveling freely as he wished. As it stood, the national debt was earning him quite a bit of negative attention. Though it wasn't much, he'd started saving away every euro (down to the cent) he could muster, putting them aside in the little origami boxes he'd made together with Japan during one of their many visits. It might take a while, but one day he'd have enough to make a surprise visit. Until then...he'd make due with the time they already had.

**002: Lip cream**

Japan stared at the tube of chapstick in his hand.

And even though it was cold outside,

And his mouth was dry,

He could only think...

_Indirect kiss._

**003: Photograph**

Greece couldn't help but smile at Japan's family portraits. The other nation was well known for his prowess with a camera and his affinity for snapping shots at moments both opportune and not. Even to the extent that he denied relation to his adopted family, the photographs reflected Japan's true feelings for each of them. Even in the group pictures where siblings glared at one another, or there was bickering or chaos, he could see the loving bonds between the members of the unusual family.

He didn't have anything much in the way of family portraits himself, his mother having disappeared long before the advent of the camera. And though he had a few pictures (courtesy of Japan) of himself with that two-faced beard headed mask wearing neighbor of his, there was no way he'd even begin to consider that a family portrait.

Suddenly, Greece found his line of thought interrupted by a weight leaning on his shoulder and a flash from a camera. Almost before he could turn to see what had happened, Japan was kneeling next to him fanning a polaroid. Greece couldn't help but smile. His first family portrait.

**004: Bandaid**

Japan huffed a bit to display his disprovable of the situation, carefully applying the last Hello Kitty bandaid in his first aid kit to Greece's cheek. Other cuts and scrapes had already been tended to, the results of yet another scuffle with Turkey.

"This makes the third time this week, Greece-san."

But even if it were the fifth or seventh time (and being anywhere in the proximity of Turkey, it almost guaranteed that there would be that many scuffles, or perhaps more), Japan knew he'd gladly take the time to patch up the Mediterranean man, if only for an excuse to show his affection in a public—albeit innocent—manner. Though the blush on his face might be attributed to less than innocent thoughts as he checked over his handiwork a second time. He could tell well enough that Greece was sorry at least for troubling him, if not for the fight. By all appearances, he was like a child being scolded for getting into it with a classmate during recess. Such posture being displayed by a grown man, and especially one of Greece's stature, was nothing short of endearing. Japan's stern expression melted.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to have to switch to plain bandages from now on."

**005: Oil, Sex**

Greek salad.

Tempura.

_And then dessert._

Japan, with a tired smile, read the lable on the side of the bottle, noting the irony.

Where Greece was involved, Extra Virgin was out of the question.

* * *

First of all, Giripan! Yay!

I hope to take these in increments of five, to compete the challenge of getting through the 100 themes. Giripan fluff and drabble. I think I've found my muse~

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Spring, part 2

**006: Traveling abroad**

He'd never been one for traveling. The very act of leaving his house was daunting enough, and the preparations for simply exiting his front door were enough to leave him exhausted before a trip began. If a trip to the market was a big production, then traveling abroad was nothing less than earth shaking.

But being here, the crystalline blue waters lapping on the sides of whitewashed docks, calm and serene broken only by the occasional mewling of a stray cat, or even the occasional soft snore from the man beside him...he was able to forget about all the stress involved in the actual act of travel.

The destination was well worth it, after all.

**007: A group of shooting stars/falling stars**

"And that one is Engonasin...you can see him fighting Drakôn..." The Greek traced his finger across the stars, recounting the tales that his mother had taught him when he and the world were much much younger. Japan was quietly absorbing the stories, settled into the grass next to him, their sides not quite touching. He knew without looking that the smaller nation's brow was furrowed in concentration as he forced the shining specks to make sensible pictures resembling the things from the stories. Always so serious...

Before he could move on to point out Lyra and start on the tale of the cattle of Geryon, several points of light streaked across the sky, eliciting a small gasp of surprise and wonder from Japan. The shower continued on, completely derailing the lesson Greece had in mind. But it was alright. Such shows were a rare treat, and the rest could be learned in a remedial 'lesson' later...

**008: Ball game**

"G-greece-san...I ahm..."

_Strike one._

"That is, if you don't mind it..."

_Strike two._

"Ah, though if it's troublesome, I understand if you decline..."

_Strike three._

Greece simply smiled, taking Japan's hand in his own. He understood.

_Home run._

**009: King**

Greece had seen many types of rulers and governments. In both his mother's time and his own, he'd experienced the rule of kings, oligarchies, tyrants, despots, and even democracy. Compared to his tumultuous past and ever-changing hands of government, Japan's political history seemed neat and orderly. Even his so-called 'warring states' era was ruled with a sense of hierarchy and deliberation. But now they shared a similarity. Though Greece was no longer a land with a king, they both, at least, possessed a Prime Minister. And any similarity was a good one, after all.

**010: Burn**

So far as he knew, he was the only person to know of the existence of Japan's scars. They'd looked their worst directly after the war, puckered and raw against the pale skin of his back. But he'd had many wounds that needed to heal at that time. Deeper wounds than the blistered skin and peeling skin, and much harder to heal. Some required mutual healing, and most of all, forgiveness. Greece was patient, and it had paid off in the end. But he still found himself tracing the ridges of wounds long healed every once and again as a reminder of all they'd almost lost, and how they'd never travel down that path again.

* * *

These feel a bit shorter, but I'm happy with my progress~

Fun fact: the constellations Greece is speaking of in 007. are all part of the story of Heracles.


	3. Spring, part 3

**011: Trouble maker**

So close. Faces almost touching, warm breath mingling as one worked up courage while the other practiced restraint. Pulses began to race along with pounding hearts. Unconfident fingers grasped forwards, finally taking initiative.

_Meeew._

The moment completely ruined by a little trouble maker.

**012: Vacuum cleaner**

Greece never ceased to be amused by Japan's housekeeping tendencies, here and in his own home. Kerchief and apron in place, he'd already tackled the imaginary debris making its home on places like the top of the sofa and around the back of the telephone, and was now making an assault on the dust he insisted made its way into the curtains, vacuum cleaner blazing and fighting spirit high.

The cats hated the noise, but Greece would never complain. Japan was never so lively as when he was actively playing housewife.

**013: Kiss**

Even on the tips of his toes

The height was almost insurmountable.

But since he'd already pledged to take responsibility,

Japan didn't see the harm

in a second kiss.

**014: Muscular training**

Despite the fact that Japan trained himself regularly on the sword and Greece was more often found napping than not, their physical statures were polar opposites. It remains as one of the many mysteries between them.

**015: Young leaves mark**

They'd both been rebellious in their younger years, breaking from China and Turkey. And as much as they'd tried not to look back before their teenage years, it was obvious they each held soft and special memories for their respective guardians. Neither would ever admit such a thing out loud, but each had recognized the sentiment in the other, feeling very proud for seeing what they thought to be the secret sides of the other. Never once realizing the mirror image parallels.

* * *

Another five~

Hope you enjoy!


	4. Spring, part 4

**016: Hypnosis**

Sometimes he felt as if under a spell. Something would catch his eye, and he'd concentrate so hard on remembering what it reminded him of that he'd forget everything around him. It was like a sense of déjà vu, only stronger. A feeling he couldn't shake. The way a bit of light reflected off a blade of grass was so close to the words of a story or fable, or the way his mother used to say a certain word, or the notes of a song from ages past. Always floating just beyond the edge of his conscious thinking. Try as he might, he could never quite catch the memory completely before it slipped away, no matter how long he contemplated or how hard he reached through the murky depths of his memory.

Luckily, Japan understood, and knew that when that particular look crossed his face, or he trailed off suddenly during a sentence, it took only a gentle nudge to pull him out of his hypnosis and back into reality.

**017: The Duty of Siblings**

Greece shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze. He was suddenly very aware of every strand of cat hair that clung to his clothes, and that the jacket that hung from his shoulders was a little crumpled from using it as a pillow earlier. There was no excuse for his tangle of hair, which he self consciously wanted to flatten, but didn't dare try, lest it interfere with the sizing up he was receiving from the smaller nation. It was something he definitely didn't want to mess up, this first impression.

He almost jumped as the other finally spoke, arms crossed and a clear look of mistrust directed towards him.

"So you're Greece, aru."

**018: Straight perm**

Japan looked defeatedly at the straightener in his hand. Though he was well aware that the product would do nothing for his own hair, which wouldn't curl in even the highest of humidities, he'd at least expected it would do something to tame Greece's wild locks. But no sooner than he'd flatten one section, it'd spring right back into an adorable (if somewhat tenacious) curl.

"...how is it?"

Japan lovingly took another section of hair and began running his fingers through it, preparing the useless heating tool for another run.

"It looks perfect."

**019: Rest one's head on a person's lap**

Even though he could fall asleep almost everywhere, he knew there was no pillow quite so comfortable as when he was offered a place on Japan's lap.

**020: Contract**

Despite having been officially out of isolation since 1854, it wasn't until 1899 that Japan knew he hadn't made a mistake in opening up to the rest of the world.

* * *

Lots from Greece's point of view this time~

I'm almost a fourth of the way through!


	5. Spring, part 5

**021: Quiz**

In spite of all the studying.

In spite of all the books he'd read.

In spite of all the questions he'd asked others.

In spite of how well he thought he knew the answers.

Japan was not prepared for Greece's pop quiz.

**022: Emotion**

Greece had heard from many people that Japan was not good at displaying emotions. That because he'd been a shut in for two hundred years, he didn't know how to relate to people. His way of speaking was vague and aloof, and even his array of facial expressions were supposedly limited.

But in the short time he'd been with the other nation, he'd observed everything from anger to fear, love to compassion. Each was carefully guarded, but it was plain to see that Japan was moved by each just as strongly as anyone else Greece knew. Just because they weren't connected to specific action didn't mean he was emotionless or cold by any means. You just had to watch carefully, and you'd learn.

**023: Castle in the sky**

Japan wondered sometimes, if the Greek man he knew wasn't perhaps more closely related to his namesake than he let on. His impressive physique and stature seemed nothing short of Olympian, in his eyes.

**024: Hay fever**

When Greece sneezed for the hundredth time, nose sensitive and sore from too many tissues, throat feeling ready to crack, and eyes rimmed with red, it took all the comfort and calm hair petting that Japan could muster to assure him it couldn't possibly be the cats. Just a simple case of springtime allergies.

**025: Pierce**

_Stupid_

_Wonderful_

_Cupid's arrow_

His heart was pierced.

_Why had he avoided it for so long?_

* * *

: D Good progress is good! I'm gradually making my way to 100~


	6. Summer, part 1

**026: Body fat**

Greece always found it a little amazing the amount that Japan regularly ate during the course of a day. He'd lost many hours trying to figure out where it all went.

**027: Soap bubbles**

Lather.

Rinse.

Repeat.

x3

Pause.

Deep breath.

"W-would you like me to wash your back...?"

**028: Secret**

Japan didn't know it, but there were a great number of times that Greece only pretended to be asleep so that he could enjoy the other's completely unguarded expressions from up close.

**029: Thing left behind**

They didn't talk about it.

_Separation._

They'd both left the past behind.

**030: Blood**

Greece cradled Japan close to his body, offering what stability he was able until the other nation was able to stop shaking and breathe again. Even though they were both battle hardened warriors, even though it was just an accident and it really didn't hurt, even though he assured and reassured him that everything would be alright, he knew that Japan couldn't stomach the sight of his blood.

* * *

Ahh~! I'm getting reviews! Hooray!

Ophelia: Thanks so much for your many many comments. The feedback is so helpful (and so very appreciated)~! And...you were totally right about the pop quiz.


	7. Summer, part 2

**031: Glasses**

Greece didn't really understand that a well-matched pair of glasses worked the same way on Japan as a pair of well-made cat ears worked for himself. That is, until he received a full explanation in the art of _moe. _It was after this lesson that he remembered part of why he loved Japan so much.

**032: Homemade**

Looking around at the debris littering the floor in the form of yarn, bits of shredded grass, what was once a cardboard tube, and a few things he could no longer identify (remnants of a sock, perhaps?), there was only one thing left completely in tact. The catnip mouse he'd bought last week. He had to agree with Greece. So far as cat toys were concerned, homemade was the best.

**033: Punishment**

The concept of a punishment game was absolutely new to Greece. Generally, when one participated in a challenge, they expected a reward at the end for completing the task. But with Japan, it seemed more about not being humiliated through the progress of gameplay than actually winning anything. With the only goal being to save face, and so many chances to meet a terrible and humiliating fate, it was no wonder Japan was so reserved. Greece was going to have to teach him a thing or two about rewards.

**034: 2-seater**

If one looks carefully at the grass

On a certain hill

They will find two defined patches

Of well packed earth

Set aside for international diplomacy.

**035: Memory loss**

If you were to ask either of them what they were doing from the 1930's to the 1940's, neither could give a sure answer. They couldn't remember anything worthwhile that had happened.

* * *

Moving right along~

IggyLookPasta: To answer your question, yes. It was Japan's perspective in Soap Bubbles.


	8. Summer, part 3

**036: Glasswork**

What struck Japan most about the view from Greece's house was the sea. Immeasurable lengths of azure, sparking and clear like glass. His own sea seemed murky and dark in comparison.

**037: Experiment**

Each kiss

An experiment

To see how much

It would take

To start a reaction.

**038: Shell**

The sea was something that connected the two, despite their respective coastlines bordering differing bodies of water, that did not, in fact, touch. But their lives revolved and depended so much on the nearby existence of water. It had built who they were, what they did, and how they did it. It gave them distance from others, and protection. A means of escape and of travel. A source of food and livelihood. And most importantly, in their early years, it had brought them together.

Each time Japan held a shell to his ear, he was reminded of all of this, and it helped him not to dwell so very much on the distance.

**039: Playing House **

They were a model family. A husband, a wife, and their many many children. Or at least, that's the way Greece saw it, on quiet evenings when Japan was busy cooking and the cats played with Pochi in the garden. There wasn't a more perfect home life.

**040: Rope**

Intricate knots.

A delicate art.

Just for tonight, Japan was the one with more experience.

* * *

Hooray! I was worried I wouldn't get any more done today~ Working 40 hour weeks is tough on the body.

To the reviews~

futile-spirit: J-just...thanks. Wow. I've got a few longer one-shots up, but I'm enjoying the quality of these drabbles quite a bit more.

Ophelia: Thanks again. Seriously, I love you so much for the critique. Separation will be touched on a bit more before all is said and done, I expect, so don't worry too much about that. Also, I'm finding it a little awesome that our headcanon seems to be so similar. Giripan needs more love, and I aim to love the heck out of it.


	9. Summer, part 4

**041: The falling of cherry blossoms**

Beautiful as it was, the image of soft pink petals drifting slowly to the ground was connected to the loss of innocence to Japan. Once fallen, the fragile petals would be trod underfoot or left to whither into nothing, their beauty forgotten, stained and tainted by their fall. But mostly, they were a reminder that he himself had fallen from great heights, his innocence long since trampled out of him.

Greece was unaware of the exact reasons he'd been invited along for hanami, but knew better than to ignore the melancholy that enveloped Japan as they watched the wind rustle and unsettle showers of the pale pink blossoms through the afternoon. Without a word, he gingerly lifted one flower, still whole, from a spot on the path in front of them and fixed it into Japan's hair.

"Beautiful."

**042: Wing**

Greece's cats were quite typical in their catliness, and often left little "presents" for the two who showered the most affection on them. Today was one of those days, and Japan couldn't help but laugh at Greece's startled expression as he woke from his nap and lifted the latest present off his chest by a wing.

**043: Tactician**

Up L1 Right Right Down B

Greece couldn't help but think Japan was a master tactician.

**044: Coffee**

Coffee reminded him too much of Turkey and the stuff he drank. Thick black sludge with too much sugar, the thought of which made his stomach hurt.

He was very grateful that Japan drank tea.

**045: Legend**

The two wrote their wishes on the long paper cards

each in his native language

and tied them to the bamboo

Both grateful to the legends that allowed for nights like tonight.

* * *

Happy Tanabata!


	10. Summer, part 5

**046: Homecoming**

It seemed to Greece that each time he traveled to stay with Japan, it was becoming much less of a visit and very much more of a homecoming.

**047: Individual Lesson**

When they had first begun their private lessons, Japan had focused on teaching vocabulary and sentence structure. These days, Greece was the one leading, and though the lesson lasted longer, the Japanese phrases he learned were undoubtedly shorter.

**048: Ruggedness**

Though Japan couldn't grow facial hair if he'd tried, Greece was very particular about his. It was his deepest fear that he'd one day end up with a beard if he let it go unchecked for any period of days. Such things reminded him too closely of his childhood, and the man he never wanted to become. That, and he'd never seen anything cute that had a beard.

**049: Color**

The clock ticked by

As they quietly pondered the question

That had been philosophically voiced

And though the sun was setting

Neither could answer

If cats could see in color.

**050: Candy**

Japan had never been much for sweets, much preferring his food to be salty. So it was with great relish that he popped another olive in his mouth, savoring it like a child would candy.

* * *

Halfway there! I can't believe its already this far through~

Ophelia: Warped, yes. You're barely seeing the extent of it. And the black sludge is referring to Turkish coffee, which is quite hard to drink and enjoy (at least for me).

Also, I'd like to address what you brought up about sex in Giripan. For me, its quite an understated part of their relationship. Yes, it happens, but no, it isn't the focal point. They're both very mature, and much more focused on the thoughts and feelings of the other than on the physical aspect. And while Greece will freely admit that he's got lots of experience on the matter, and in fact enjoys it quite a bit, its something he has to be asked about. Japan, on the other hand, is too discreet to talk about such matters freely. Its a really great balance, and I love it much more than the way other pairings treat the bedroom.

Oooh Giripan. There's not much else to say.


	11. Autumn, part 1

**051: Dirt**

The summer sun was hot on their backs as they worked, the rhythmic sounds of steel in earth as the shovels did their work. Japan lifted an arm to wipe the sweat from his brow, having dressed for the occasion in a rare t-shirt and jeans. Greece had started off the same way, but several hours into the excavation, had lost his will to wear excess clothing, his shirt partially hanging from a pocket and working now as an occasional handkerchief. At least he didn't have to worry about UV exposure, Japan supposed, the sun only serving to bronze the already tanned skin. He himself was going to have a ridiculous looking tan, once the sunburn faded.

Though Japan could have gone without the blisters that even the callouses from sword training hadn't prevented, and without the he was glad he'd agreed to this. Greece's serious expression as he worked, his quiet exuberance at discovering something of his mother's, long buried and nearly forgotten...being covered in dirt was a small price to pay to play witness to these things.

**052: Jewel**

The thing that helped most during the economic slump was remembering that they shared something far more valuable than all the money in the world could buy, and that treasure would see them through the end of the crisis, wherever it would lead them.

**053: Chocolate starting to melt**

Chocolate begins to melt

at around 34 degrees

But Greece preferred his

at a slightly warmer 37.

**054: Miracle**

After the reconstruction, seeing him laugh again was nothing short of miraculous.

**055: Pet**

The urge to cuddle up

And stroke soft chestnut locks

Was never so hard to resist

As when Greece donned that pair of cat ears.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update, but work was...uuugggnnn. Counting down the days until I'm out of retail.

Ophelia: Brb. Dying of happiness. We're definitely kindred spirits. I'm glad the majority of the Giripan fandom is so mature...


	12. Autumn, part 2

**056: Chain**

From their first meeting, Japan had felt something was different about Greece from all the other nations he'd met thus far. There was a connection and an understanding, a longing, and a pang of realization and a sense of completion. He'd found the other end of the thread.

**057: The Ability to Live**

It was on quiet evenings like this that they could forget their status as nations and simply _live_.

**058: Sake**

Tonight they study Dionysus.

The god of wine,

grapes, theater, and

fertility.

**059: Old money**

Japan was barely able to suppress a chuckle when Greece presented the somewhat bewildered cashier with a hand full of drachma. Gaining his attention with a subtle brush of fingertips on his forearm, he leaned close.

"I believe she was expecting to see that in Euros."

**060: A silence**

Silence.  
Comfortable and calming.  
Fingers touching.  
Shy smiles exchanged.  
No need for words.

* * *

I...I promise I didn't die or give up. I've just been overworked with, well, work.  
Going to try and keep the updates a little more regular. So don't give up on me.


	13. Autumn, part 3

**061: Shyness**

It came to Greece as a surprise that he'd have such trouble in starting a conversation with the other nation. While it was true that they both shared rich history and unique cultures, the zenith of his own had belonged to his mother. Japan was older, wiser, and much more intimidating than his appearance would lead one to believe.

So it was grasping, in slow, halting speech, for a commonality, for a topic, that Greece made his first attempt at a conversation with the other nation since their initial introduction.

"Ah...Japan..?"

**062: Time limit**

Japan breathed, counting the seconds he was allowed to spend here, cradled in the safety of warm, strong arms. Despite being near-immortals, it still felt as if they were operating under borrowed time.

**063: Fortune-telling**

Shaking a cup,

A numbered stick,

Matching the drawer,

Translating the message,

Tying the paper to a string.

All of it was rather different from Delphi,

But there was something much more romantic

In tying a love-letter knot

And having a hand in your fate

Than in reading vapors.

**064: Rejection**

When Greece smiled in just a certain way, and his voice changed ever so slightly in timbre, there was zero chance that Japan would even be able to think about telling him no.

**065: Calendar**

He reached over and plucked the electronic organizer from the hands of the reclining man, who gave him a look of shock that bordered on indignation. Greece simply shot him a lazy smile in return, letting it drop on the opposite side of the shared blanket and not really caring if it happened to get a little sand in it. There were enough distractions through the day without Japan's need to stay connected to the electronic world even out here, while they were supposed to be vacationing.

"Relax."

* * *

Ahhh, finally had a few days off and was able to breathe, which was nice. Breathing is a wonderful thing that I don't seem to be doing often enough.

I'm also finding it a bit harder not to repeat myself. But I shall do my best! Only thirty-five left to go, and look how far I've come! : D


	14. Autumn, part 4

**066: Shoulder**

Greece's shoulders were broad and strong. He'd used them to fight battles, win his freedom, turn the soil, carry the weak, and hold the weight of the years. They bore the mark of the sun, of scars from battles past, knotted with coils of muscle; the definition of solidarity, of strength. And yet, there were times that Japan's were the only shoulders strong enough to bear Greece's weight.

**067: Childhood friend**

A very flustered Greece looked back at an equally flustered Japan. The new and extremely sudden difference in height was to be attributed to the antics of a certain Britannia Angel. How long the effects would last was anyone's guess.

**068: Smile**

Japan tried his best to keep a straight face, because he knew that the fruitless argument would be lost as soon as he allowed himself to break into a smile.

**069: Umbrella**

He'd never been fond of the rain. The humidity messed with his hair and it bothered the cats and made them impossible to deal with. And besides that, he couldn't sleep comfortably outdoors.

It wasn't until Greece discovered the meaning behind sharing an umbrella that he stopped minding the rain so much.

**070: Ice**

Instead of the usual warmth

That shone from somewhere deep in the back of his eyes

And reflected in his shy, easy smile,

There was nothing there.

Expression blank and eyes cold and hard.

And Greece knew...that war changed people.

* * *

Oh gosh...I'm really getting near the end of this~!


	15. Autumn, part 5

**071: Mark**

All through the meeting, Japan nervously adjusted his shirt collar, desperately hoping it was high enough to hide the marks dotting the side of his neck.

**072: Women's bathing suit**

Greece scowled at the images on screen as Japan played through another scenario. He wasn't sure how literally to take the life or death title, but he was most certain that the game had almost nothing to do with actual volleyball. For that very reason, he felt no remorse for switching off the console and snatching the controller from the other's hands. In fact, he did these things with a little coy smile.

"I think...we should play another game instead."

**073: Flower language**

Optimism

Abundance

Truth

Hope

Rest

In Greek: golden flower.

**074: Afro**

Japan behaved himself rather well, not making a single remark, nor so much as cracking a smile at the state of Greece's hair as he lie there, head in his lap and lips drawn into a pout. June was known for having such weather, and the effect of the humidity was spectacular; the Greek's face was haloed in a growing ring of curls, expanding and enveloping his features. And even though he found it adorable to the point where he could no longer resist threading his fingers through the thick locks, Japan had already learned that Greece was not very appreciative of the comparison to his little plush Ken dog.

**075: Oath**

It was a quiet vow they made, to never choose opposing sides again.

* * *

Oh gosh...I'm 3/4 done! Hope my references this time weren't too obscure.


	16. Winter, part 1

**076: Magic**

During the hustle and bustle of the summer festival, the night was anything but quiet. Paper lanterns illuminated the faces filling the crowded streets, the flashy patterns of girls' yukata blending with bright toys and masks. Taiko drums beat out a lively rhythm somewhere just out of view. The smells of various food vendors hung in the air, creating delicious smelling combinations; takoyaki here, dango there, and perhaps taiyaki and yakisoba from that direction, and a hundred other foods that Japan was busy pointing out to him that he only sort of recognized or could make out the names of over the din of the crowds.

The summer festival was so different from their usual pace, but there was a spark in Japan's eyes he didn't often see, at least not in public, as he took him by the hand, leading him straight to the heart of the festivities. As Japan led him through the steps of the Obon dance, smiling and laughing, Greece was absolutely certain of the existence of ancient magic. He followed the graceful movements with all the clumsiness of a beginner in unfamiliar clothing, but couldn't help but match the infectious smile with a grin of his own. He was going to ask for private dance lessons later.

**077: trick**

Despite explaining the trick and even demonstrating a few times, Greece still checked every so often to make sure his thumb was properly attached.

**078: Mercy, Earthquake**

The tremors weren't too strong. Just enough to rattle the paper doors in their frames and unsettle a few things here and there from their shelves—including a few non-too-happy cats. In fact, Japan hadn't been woken by them at all, too used to seismic activity to take much notice. It was actually the sudden protective tightening of arms around his middle that had him blinking awake a few hours short of his usual time. He could practically feel the concern radiating through his back as he patted the Greek's forearm in effort to comfort him back to sleep.

"Do those happen often...?"

**079: China dress  
**

Greece couldn't help but think

that the pout Japan wore

was even cuter than the dress.

He'd have to thank China for the gift.

**080: Can be either "nut," "fruit," or "berry"  
**

It never ceased to amaze Japan _just exactly _what Greece was capable when it came to dessert.

Something as simple as almonds or walnuts or dried fruit, or as complicated as baklava or galaktoboureko or melomakarona. Though...honey by itself was undoubtedly his favorite. By far.

* * *

I...I'm very sorry, everyone who was waiting on an update. I have not died. I have, however, moved back to Japan and started working for a company (have been here for two weeks, and love everything!). But now that things are back in place and my life has settled into a normal pace again, I'm free to finish this and possibly work on a few other stories I've had working around in the back of my head~ Twenty more to go!


	17. Winter, part 2

**081: Contact lens**

A tangle of cats and cords

A technological mess

A pair of cameras

A bridge 10,642 kilometers long.

**082: "Why?" **

Japan had always reasoned that the only question that could be continuously asked without gaining a satisfactory and all encompassing answer was "why?" You could counter most any answer by asking the question again and again. He'd developed quite the system of doing this to avoid having to answer questions specifically.

But it seemed he'd met his match in this peaceful philosopher.

"Why not?"

**083: Black tea**

Generally speaking, Japan drank sencha while he himself preferred shepherd's tea. However, there were many times that the other, who was quite knowledgeable on matters involving the subject, insisted that there existed certain situations which required black tea to complete an image.

He wasn't exactly sure on the meaning of that until he experienced that image himself for the first time. Lace, ruffles, pristine white on starched black, a fierce blush and a delicate teacup that rattled ever so slightly in its matching saucer, shaking in his embarrassed grasp.

Greece felt that he could soon develop a taste for black tea.

**084: World of Dreams**

Some days it was hard to tell dreams from reality.

Some days he didn't want to.

Some days he spent more time dreaming than awake.

And then

Some days the reality he held was better than anything he could dream.

**085: Study orchis**

Today he'd brought him orchids.

It never ceased to amaze Japan at Greece's sheer ability for subtext. He'd thought that his grasp on the art was second to none...but it only took a small amount of research in translation for him to realize he was quite outmatched. It was a loss he rather didn't mind.

* * *

Goodness, work has had me so busy lately. Progress reports, student counsellings, special lessons...it's been hectic.

I started writing this chapter two weeks ago...but some of the topics are tripping me up lately. I do hope things don't feel repetitive...and I apologize if my quality is slipping. Almost done! Thank you so much, everyone, for reading and reviewing thus far! I'll definitely make it to the end!


	18. Winter, part 3

**086: Holiday**

Escaping from daily life. From pressure. From stress. From demands. From image. From formalities.

Any time he spent with Greece felt like a holiday.

**087: Virtual image**

"So...she's not actually a real person, then..?"

"She's a very real person. They all are. See...? You can even go to their live concerts. I have tickets booked for next month's performance and...here. They each have biographies and profiles."

"Mmm...hmm."

"So these two are twins, and..."

Sometimes, Greece found himself worrying over Japan's taste in music. And his overdeveloped imagination. For every part of his culture he figured out, there seemed to be a hundred new mysterious aspects that opened up, and that included his infatuation with...this...set of singing computer programs. He wondered sometimes if he'd ever completely understand what was going on in Japan's head, but...he did have to admit there was a certain charm to it all. Even if he didn't quite get it himself.

**088: Clock**

Japan had to be careful where he placed the alarm clock.

Some mornings, he'd find it mysteriously set to an hour or two after the time he'd originally wanted wake up.

**089: Fallen Angel**

Silent betrayal.

Standing alongside them in his pristine white uniform.

To Greece, he looked every part the fallen angel.

**090: Word**

Vocabulary. Grammar. Conjugations. Sentence structure. Levels of politeness. Verb forms. Set phrases. Subject-object-verb. Participles. Conjunctions. Nouns. Adjectives. Adverbs. Greetings, goodbyes, good days, and good nights. Hiragana. Katakana. Kanji...maybe.

Learning all of this...so he could convey the one word he really wanted to use with the correct weight behind it.

"Aishiteru."

* * *

I somehow managed to find time and inspiration. Look at me. Twice in a week! Woo!

Ah, and I apologize on the lack of clarity on 81."Contact Lens". I was referring to the internet as a bridge, and the distance is from Athens to Tokyo in kilometers. Purposefully vague and artistic seems to have backfired a bit with my meaning. ^_^; Sorry for that.

Two more to go~! Ganbarimasu!


End file.
